This invention relates generally to the art of surgery and more particularly to a tieing device for utilization during surgery.
Various sutures and tieing devices have been developed heretofore in the prior art. Various sutures have been prepared from special materials which permit their absorption or dissolution into the living organism into which they are utilized.
Additionally there have been utilized tieing devices for ligating various tissues.